


A Princess and her Ralts

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: A request by 5mart_1di0t!Princess Grace was always bored. She wasn't old enough to have important responsibilities which left her days to be filled with nothingness. That is until she finds a particularly gifted Ralts in the garden grounds.AKA Grace is super horny and this random Ralts has a absolutely massive cock. She fucks him and gets addicted to it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Ralts
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	A Princess and her Ralts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> This was a request by user 5mart_1di0t, who wanted female princess x male Ralts that had a missive cock. 
> 
> While the consent issue isn't as obvious here as it is in my other works, the Ralts never truly aims to fuck Grace, and is forced to by the horny princess. Remember, consent is important!
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here!

It was yet another day for Princess Grace, the fourth daughter in her family. As one of the youngest, she got more freedom during the day compared to her four older sisters and her two brothers. While in theory that sounded like a blessing, for poor Grace that just left her bored all the time. Lounging on one of many wooden benches in her family's massive garden grounds, she wished for something exciting to happen for once. Unlike her two sisters, she didn’t inherit her mother's almost pink looking red hair, or her tall slim figure. Grace was the odd one out with still beautiful long black hair and a surprisingly curvy figure for her age. 

Sitting up, her large boobs shifted in her dress, not having to wear a corset due to her small waist and large hips. With a long sigh, she pushed her hair out of her crystal blue eyes, searching around for anything to entertain herself with. She closed her eyes to listen to her surroundings, deciding that if nothing interested happened she may as well act as if she was “meditating,” while actually having a nap. 

Hearing unusual rusting sounds from the other side of the large flowering bush in front of her, she went to investigate. Heading around the coroner, she saw the back of a Ralts. As she neared it, she could see it being preoccupied with something large. Her curiosity peaked, she snuck up behind the clueless pokemon, excitement filling her. Now close enough to see, she saw that what she thought was a large stick or log in front of the pokemon was part of it. She felt her face flush red in embarrassment as she gazed at the small pokemon’s huge penis. 

The pokemon noticed her, but didn’t feel threatened enough for it to leave. As it turned to face her, she noticed that the huge cock attached to the small Ralts body wasn’t even fully hard! She leaned down to sit by the pokemon, knowing that while it itself was very oblivious, their bodies reacted to the emotions of those around them. And as her pussy started to moisten in desire, she saw the Ralts cock perk up and swell even larger. With large eyes, she licked her lips, staring at the massive juicy cock. At the large tip of the cock a bead of pre formed, and that was the final line for Grace.

She reached forward and tried to hold the cock in her hands, the girth of it too big for her hand to encircle it. With both hands, she pulled the throbbing cock head to her mouth, swiping her tongue across the tip. The Ralts gave a confused moan, body shaking in excitement and uncertainty. Grace ignored him as she locked her lips around the top, aware of the fact that the Ralts family line is known for having sugary sweet cum. Grace now knew that that was definitely a true fact, just the pre of the throbbing cock tasting like cotton candy. She sucked on the head of the cock, trying to pull more pre out of it as her hands messaged the exposed member. 

The Ralts didn’t fight her off, but was less enthusiastic than she expected. This motivated her to try to fit more of the huge cock into her mouth. Taking off the top of her dress, she pressed her boobs to the cock to add more friction. She rolled her eyes back as a large glib of pre shot into her mouth, wanting more of the amazing taste. The large tip of the cock pressed against her throat as she tried to fit more in her mouth. Giving the cock a boob job, she slowly pushed the pokemon to lay on its back so she’d have better access. With lots of swallowing and relaxing her throat she managed to inch the cock head into her throat. Filled with excitement as she saw the Ralts give a small moan, she swallowed down more and more of the cock, 4 of the 15 inches now wrapped up in her tightness. 

Pressing her upper body against the pulsing cock, she bobbed her head up and down, pleasuring the member and slowly taking more and more. Still using one hand to stroke the cock, she reached down with her other and fondled the pokemon’s balls, lightly squeezing them between her fingers. At her administrations, the Ralts’ breathing sped up, the blush covering his small face growing brighter. As she noticed him squirming in pleasure, she was encouraged to increase the pleasure she was providing. Still kneading the heavy balls of the small pokemon, she reached down with her other hand to stroke and tug at the base of the monstrous cock. She also swallowed down more of the cock, now with 8 inches of thick cock down her throat. She hummed as she gave him the blowjob, which sent the tiny Ralts over the edge.

With a weak cry the pokemon’s balls contracted in her hands as it started its climax. She could feel the cum travel from the base of the cock to the tip, and exploding into her throat down into her stomach. She moaned at the feeling, stomach feeling heavy with the amount of cum being fed into her. She looked down at the pokemon with both pride and pity, assuming that his large load was because no one was as kind as her to help him out. Pulling the cock out of her throat to hold the tip in her mouth, she shivered as the thick seed filled her mouth. The absolutely delicious cum was flooding her mouth, some being pushed out the corner of her mouth as she could swallow fast enough. Finally, with a small jerk of his hips, the pokemon’s climax ended, a few stray strings of cum landing on her large boobs. 

She grinned down at the pokemon, her pussy leaking with her own fluids and stomach heavy with the Ralts’. The Ralts didn’t know what she was planning, and seemed confused as to why his cock didn’t soften after he came. Standing up to angle herself, she lowered her hips so her pussy was grinding against the horse-like cock of the Ralts. Her own emotions impacted the Ralts body, causing the already massive member to swell up even larger in desire. A sharp stab of arousal filled Grace as she saw the eager cock, and unable to wait, she penetrated herself on it. 

Moaning in delight as the cock slowly entered her, she tried to force it to slip in faster. The huge girth of the cock stopped this however, as she had to suffer the cock entering her inch by delicious inch. Letting gravity do most of the work, she sunk down halfway on the cock with a moan, pussy clenching up in pleasure. Slowly she worked more and more of the now 18 inch cock inside her, rocking her hips to maximize her pleasure. She could already feel the large globs of the Ralts’ pre splashing onto her inner walls. She paused as she could feel the head pushing insistently against her cervix. 

Grinding against the rock, she slowly eased open the tiny cervix hole open to accept the monstrous cock edging deeper and deeper inside her. With a hot wet noise, she felt the head fully enter her womb, and with that both she and the Ralts let out a long sigh of pleasure. Lifting herself up and down, trying to hilt the cock inside, she felt her own climax nearing. She rocked her and slid herself on the cock as she felt the warmth in her grow and grow, increasing as more of the giant cock slid into her. Feeling her hips meet the tiny body of the Ralts sent her over the edge, the knowledge that his massive tool was buried inside her was overwhelming. Her pussy shivered and squeezed as she came, juices dripping out. 

The Ralts shut his eyes tightly as the emotions streaming out of Grace along with the incredible tightness around his cock making him cum yet again. The cock firing off inside her sent Grace into another orgasm, body shaking with pleasure, pussy quivering and milking the invader in it. The Ralts came and came and came, more and more of his sugary sweet seed filling up her womb so wonderfully. Grace tilted her head back and practically screamed as yet another orgasm was forced out of her as she felt herself get filled by the small pokemon. Grinding down on the still flowing cock, the throbbing and its movements kept pleasuring her in the best ways possible. Pushing herself up and down, stomach still growing, her fourth orgasm forcing another one from the poor Ralts.

The river of cum entering her double, swelling her up twice as fast. The bulge of his cock in her stomach was buried under the huge load the Ralts was filling her up with. She could feel how the cock pulsed, base growing and shrinking as the cock pumped more and more into her. Moaning in delight, she looked down to see how large she had been ballooned. She groaned at the feeling and blushed at the size of her stomach, her usually tiny waist being forced out with the bulge. As the Ralts ended his orgasm, Grace knew that this was a pokemon that she had to keep. 

Looking down at her watch, she growled in frustration as she saw the time. In less than 30 minutes, she had to head in and have a piano lesson. Slowly lifting herself off the monster cock, she moaned at the feeling of it slowly slipping out of her. The Ralts below her was on the verge of sleeping, his body exhausted with the amount of energy it just burned. As Grace stood above the Ralts with the wide tip of his cock lodge in her lips, locking his cum inside, Grace decided that Ralts would have to build up endurance. And Grace knew exactly how to do that. 

Pulling the cock out of her, she felt immense disappointment as cum gushed out of her, puddling onto the ground. Fortunately, none got on her clothes, so with her still dripping cunt and womb stubbornly holding onto some of the Ralts seed, she put her clothes on and grabbed a pokeball from around her neck. Something that no one else knew but her, was that her pokeball necklace actually served as a pokeball and not just a distraction. She poked the tired Ralts with it, and he was immediately captured. Heading out to piano lessons, she never grew less aroused as with each step forward she could feel some cum escaping her wet hole. 

It had been three days since she caught the pokemon and she had quickly become addicted to his monstrous member. Barely able to resist the cock, she has been sneaking off to unoccupied areas to suck the member off. The taste of his cum is now her favourite taste in the world, and the feeling of a full heavy stomach of cum after she got him to pump his seed into her was amazing. But because of this, she has been acting “suspicious” recently. 

After nearly getting caught fucking the Ralts in a closet while her parents were having an important meeting, she decided that she would act sick, buying her at least a week of alone time. Being in an important family where being sick was the worst thing possible did have its positives. 

Currently, she had the Ralts laid down on her lap, blankets pushed out of the way so they didn’t get stained. She was slowly massaging his limp cock, her own sex moist in excitement as she felt it harden. The Ralts just moaned, letting her do whatever she wanted with his body. As the girth grew to be too wide to hold in just one hand, she leaned over and licked the tip, loving the sweet pre. The cock bobbed and swayed with its weight, massive length now weeping and pulsing in arousal. She cooed down at the Ralts, telling it that it wouldn’t go untouched for too long. Wearing her special night dress, which she had cut a slit below her boobs, she slid the cock in, the dress holding her boobs tight around the cock. This allowed her to give even better boob jobs to the horny Ralts so she could focus and draw out as much addictively delicious cum as possible. 

Forming a seal with her mouth over the twitchting tip, she moaned as she felt eager globs of cum rocket into her mouth. She was so enraptured with her administrations that she almost didn’t hear the footsteps nearing her bedroom door. But after days of hiding her new addiction from others, she had trained her ears to warn her before anyone found out. Giving one last swallow at the length, she pulled it out of her boobs and promptly picked up the Ralts to position it so she could plunge the beastly cock into her pussy.

Fortunately for her, after days of having the cock fuck her pussy, she could ram most of it in without too much effort. Using the last bit of time before her parents entered her room, she lifted herself up to sit on the cock, wincing as the large head punched her insides. Pulling the blankets up around her to make the small body of the Ralts look like a pile of blankets, she quickly snatched a book from her bedside table and leaned back. Just before her parents entered she wiped her mouth on her blanket, hoping that her flushed face would make her look more sick than someone who was sucking off a cock.

With a small knock on her door and a polite pause, her parents entered her room to see her lounging on her bed, blankets puffed up to hold a book on her lap. Pleased that their daughter was taking care of herself while sick, they came up to the end of her bed. They stayed back from her, not willing to catch whatever seemingly brutal illness, if the redness of her face had anything to say about her condition. Standing there, they heard an odd noise, like a squeak?

“How are you feeling Grace? Any better than earlier?” Her mother asked, concerned. She leaned over to hear what her daughter would say, assuming that her voice would be sore and it’d be hard to speak. 

Grace opened her mouth and then closed it, a moan threatening to break free as she felt the Ralts cock pulse and throb inside her. She rocked her hips slowly as she felt the Ralts jerk his forward to bury his cock deep inside her. She struggled to answer her mother, pausing between words. Fortunately her mother was oblivious to her daughter's pleasure and assumed that her throat was so sore that Grace had to pause between words. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well Princess,” her father said, “If there is anything we can do to help, please let us know.” He gave her a soft smile as she nodded in thanks, appearing to her parents as if she was just adjusting her blanket pile. Truthfully, she was moving it so it covered her stomach which was slowly expanding as the Ralts filled her up with his seed. With each jerk of his hips the Ralts squirted more and more inside her, the bulge of cum now visible in her stomach. After a particularly loud moan from the Ralts, one that through the pile of blankets sounded like a suspicious squeak, her parents looked around.

“Was that you Grace? Are you sure you don’t need more than rest?” Her mom asked at the same time her dad said “What was that? You heard that too, didn’t you?” Grace struggled in her pleasure filled haze to find a good excuse for the noise. After a few moments of panic, she pointed to her window. “”Must--ve” stifling a moan “been a-” the Ralts stopped cumming and was lightly thrusting into her as she trained him to “-wild pokemon!”

As her parents looked out the window Grace took the chance to reposition the blankets and the Ralts, pressing her nipple into her mouth. The sucking noise of the Ralts was just quiet enough that her parents didn’t notice, and stopped the Ralts from making any too loud moans. The only downside to this, and this would be a good thing if her parents were there, was that she was losing the fight of holding in her moans. 

Her noises of pleasure bubbled in her throat as the Ralts licked her nipple, suckling on it like the young small pokemon it was. The cock hilted in her pussy rocked back and forth, the pulsing and twitching of the monster member making her pussy clench in absolute delight. Her parents shrugged at the noise and gave her a small wave and left, releasing her of her torture. Just as they were closing the door she felt a sudden orgasm attack her body, pussy clenching and quivering like mad, juices slipping out and covering the sheets below. Her back arched as her eyes rolled back, mind completely void of any thoughts except that of the giant cock buried inside her. 

As she calmed down from her climax, she lifted the blankets to find the pokemon fast asleep on her stomach, cock still hard and hilted inside her. She slowly pulled him out of her and slid his cock between her boobs. She leaned over him to collect the cum that was leaking out of her, unable to control her desire to taste the delicious fluids. Sucking each finger clean as she scooped it up from the sheets, she moaned at the immensely enjoyable taste. She only stopped when she felt the Ralts’ cock shoot a string of pre at her, which shifted her focus to the weeping desperate cock. The Ralts was still asleep as she started to massage him with her large boobs, his face screwed up in pleasure as he felt her efforts. Leaning over to lick the tip like an ice cream cone, she slurped up any pre that bubbled to the tip. 

Slowly the Ralts gain consciousness, seeing Grace eagerly licking his cock and giving him an amazing blow job. At this he shuddered as his cock swelled up even stiffer in desire. Grace stared in amazement at the Ralts’ cock, now as wide as her parents wine bottles and just over 19 inches in length. Her pussy quivered at its size, as Grace decided she must have the beastly cock inside her. Popping her mouth off the tip and releasing it from her boob’s grip, she moved the Ralts over so its cock was lined up to penetrate her. 

Grabbing his hips, she nudged her pussy lips with the throbbing tip of the cock, the mere sensation sending her into an orgasm. A mix of her own fluids and the cum of the Ralts dripped out of her as her pussy spasmed. The Ralts, knowing what to do after her fucking him so much over the past couple days, leaned his cock into her shaking body. She watched in heavenly pleasure as the massive girthy cock was slowly inched into her, sending her into yet another orgasm. She moaned loudly at the tip of the cock filling her up, pussy greedily trying to pull more of the length in. The Ralts was too small to fully use his cock and only had the strength to shove it into her tortuously slow, drawing out Grace’s immense pleasure. 

With her climax finally ending, she saw the Ralts rocking the first 6 inches of his monster inside her. They both moaned as she grabbed his hips to pull him into her pussy, the girth only growing the closer to the base she got. Poking against her cervix, she shoved the cock in, grinding her hips down in delight at the impossible stretch. She sat over the Ralts and watched her pussy swallow the last of it, humping his small body as the cock shifted inside her. 

At her movements, the Ralts, easy to climax, came yet again, this load even larger than the earlier one. The pumping of the beastly cock pushed against her stomach as it exploded inside her, her womb swelling out more and more. With the Ralts’ load not slowing, she now looked as if she was 7 months pregnant. She grinded down on the cock to milk it, the length twitching and pulsing inside her. Wiggling the blankets off, she sat up properly to hold the Ralts in her hands so she had more leverage to slip it in and out of herself. The angle was just right so with each thrust of the cock her clit was rubbed so perfectly, forcing yet another climax out of the girl. 

Tilting her head up and moaning, she felt the Ralts’ continue to unload inside her womb, expanding her stomach even larger. Hips twitching in over stimulation, she went to lift herself off the cock. She stopped herself as she felt the cock swell larger as it pumped more cum into her. With each pulse of the cock, the girth would expand outwards. She moaned in absolute delight, her body falling limp in pleasure as she came yet again, wildly throbbing cock buried deep inside her, a constant flow of cum filling her up as the Ralts went from one climax to another without pause. Unable to move in pleasure, she watched as her stomach bulged larger and larger, the Ralts’ seed ballooning her. 

Despite feeling overwhelmed in her orgasm, she couldn’t stop her rocking hips from milking the cock further, her pussy clenching it, quivering and messaging it just right. Her eyes screwed up in pleasure as she could feel her hole be spread around the pulsing cock, each throb bringing her immense joy. The cock kept rocketing more and more inside her, finally slowing down to separate strings of seed instead of a steady stream. 

She looked down to her inflated stomach, every few moments giving small swells as the Ralts shot the last of its gigantic load deep inside her. She panted in pleasure as the sight of her giant, cum filled stomach sending her into yet another orgasm. The squeezing of her pussy increased the Ralts load for a few moments, bloating her stomach with a sudden large swell before his extremely drawn out orgasm ended.

As she laid there, the last of the pleasure fading from her body, leaving a happy buzz in its place, she rubbed her hand over the bulge of cum, noticing that she looked like she was fully pregnant with twins! Too fucked out and tired to move, she drifted off to sleep with the Ralts’ massive cock blocking any cum from escaping her womb. 

She was definitely going to keep this pokemon.


End file.
